zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Houndsoldier
The Houndsoldier (RPZ-12) is a German Sheperd Dog-type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Houndsoldier is a German Shepherd Dog-type Zoid, used by the Helic Republic. The Houndsoldier is designed for both speed and mobility; at 330 km/h, it is one of the fastest Zoids ever created. Additionally, while not as agile as some other Zoids, it is very adept at handling adverse conditions and rough terrain without too much loss of speed. The Zoid's design is very flexible and versatile, allowing it to adapt to different roles. Unlike many other high performance Zoids, the Houndsoldier is rather well armed. The Zoid carries a pair of powerful beam cannons, as well as a quartet of missile launchers facing forward and aft. Its most unusual feature is a pair of lances that can swing forwards, locking in position to impale enemy Zoids. The Houndsoldier is equipped with a power connection port on its back, which allows it to connect modular weapons systems to its own power source, enhancing its combat capabilities. Battle Story Appearances The Houndsoldier was created in ZAC 2051 as a part of the recreation of the Helic Army. Designed with the new Power Connector Port technology, the Zoid was intended to replace many older Helic Zoids, including the Command Wolf. During the Helic invasion of the Guylos Empire, the Houndsoldier was a mainstay of the Helic army. The Zoid was used in the long stalemate in the Devil's Maze, fighting against the Guylos forces. The Houndsoldier units proved adept at dealing with the Guylos-operated Zeekdober and Gul Tiger units, although the Zoid stood no chance against the Gilvader. The few Houndsoldiers that survived Störmer’s attack were wiped out by the impact of the shards to Zi’s third moon on ZAC 2056. Zoids Genesis The Houndsoldier is an ancient Zoid from the Era of Technology, rediscovered in the modern age. While already capable, the Zoid is more highly treasured because its powerful lances can penetrate the Hell Armour used by the Bio-Zoids. Media Appearances Video games The Houndsoldier's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appeared as "wandering monsters". Models Grade Up Zoids The Houndsoldier is a part of the Grade Up series of Zoid kits. The Houndsoldier kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, four gears on three axles, two metal contacts, a battery switch, eight rubber caps, a small chromed gold pilot, and label sheets. The Houndsoldier is moulded in white, light blue, black, and chrome gold. Like many of the other Grade Up Zoids, the Houndsoldier's motor does not come as an assembled unit, and needs to be built. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, the power connection on its back spinning and jaws chomping. The lances on the back can be manually raised, and the cockpit can be opened. The Houndsoldier was first released in 1989 with production continuing until 1990. Hasbro Zoids The Houndsoldier was also intended to be released by Hasbro, although the Zoid never reached production. A catalogue picture depicted the Zoid as coloured in light blue, dull blue, flat grey, and beige. Genesis The Houndsoldier was re-released as a part of the Zoids Genesis line in early 2005. The Houndsoldier was a part initial wave of "filler" Zoids not based on ones in the anime. This version was recoloured in tan, brown, bronze, and dull grey; as the eyes were no longer colored, it came with an orange sticker for them. The Zoid had several moulding changes. Most notably, the Zoid's motor came pre-assembled, with the corresponding parts already deleted from the frames. The motor unit itself had several moulding changes, including the addition of a pair of screws over the battery case. These changes are similar to the changes made to the Hasbro Battle Cougar, suggesting that the mould of the Genesis Houndsoldier was one originally created for the unreleased NAR version. Generations Houndsoldier was also re-released in a box set with a Black Rhimos, as part of the Dengeki Hobby Magazine line of limited Zoids and featured in its Zoids: Generations storyline; this version was coloured in tan, bronze, and light grey-blue. It also featured a unique sprue with a new spear and neck tank. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:OJR Category:NAR Category:Grade Up Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids Category:Dog-Type Zoids